


Pete Wentz is a Furry

by gavvywavvy12, rnarvaezjr



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Furry, M/M, Vaping, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavvywavvy12/pseuds/gavvywavvy12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvaezjr/pseuds/rnarvaezjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hehehehehehehehehehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete Wentz is a Furry

with the internet the way it is these days, everyone thinks they know everything about everybody. truth be told, some of them probably do. but there is one thing no one knows, not a single soul on any inch of planet earth. no one knows pete wentz is a furry. pete isnt entirely sure how it started, to be perfectly honest. it was a gradual thing, thats for sure (its not like pete went to sleep one night totally normal and woke up the next day yiffing all over the goddamn place), but he cant really ever manage to get the timeline 100% right. he thinks it had something to do with the hiatus; he was bored, he was lonely, and he had all but run out of normal, sane

he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry he is a furry. pete asks patrick to suck his dick while wearing a full body suit. patrick agrees to this and cuts a hole in the head so pete's dick will fit. while getting his dick sucked by patrick, pete finds his favorite thing in the drawer next to his bed. pete starts to vape. he cums and lets out the sickest vape tornado youve ever seen. patrick swallows and proceeds to clap his hands bc of the sick vape tornado.

the end.


End file.
